mssamfandomcom-20200216-history
Hijacking with Sony Vegas
Hijacking with Sony Vegas '''is the TTS series produced and directed by Guyisbackable and airs on the channel with a period of every new episode posted once, everyday. It stars Microsoft Sam, Microsoft Mike, Microsoft Mary, Radar Overseer Scotty and all the others Radar Overseers, notably Robert, as the main stars. The series is currently in production, making it the beginning of the new comedy adventure brought by Guyisbackable. It premiered on February 20, 2014, with the first episode, that can be viewed on guyisbackable's channel (click on it to view the first episode of it if you haven't viewed newer ones posted after that episode). The series have the period of new episode posted everyday. The earliest record in the series is that Radar Overseer Gordon (voiced by Speakonia Male 6 then) was executed on the 3rd episode, because, how Scotty says, he grounded him by help from Sam, by just telling Scotty the info he must tell to Gordon to ground him. Characters Characters that are ''italic ''is meaning that they are dead, with the episode next to their italic title. Those in '''bold appear for a limited time, but not deceased. Those in ''bold italic ''are deceased and appeared for a periodic time. *Microsoft Sam *Microsoft Mike *Microsoft Mary *Radar Overseer Scotty *''Radar Overseer Gordon ''(dead in episode #3 - executed) *'Radar Overseer Robert' *'Alan' *''Gay Boy ''(dead in episode #6 - killed by Sam) *'ChainSoi' *The Armist (first appeared in Episode #4) *'Judge of the Higher Court in the Republic of Guy' (only appeared in episodes #3 and #7) *Mr. Fatty (will appear in future episodes) *Bacon There are more characters, but will be added after their first appearance in one of the series episodes. However, some characters are forbidden to appear in some episodes due to hatred and their negative reaction to this series. Episode list Here is a numeric list of episodes, with a theme as the numeric list part name. #Futzing around with the door and color #Inside the studio, Gordon tries to fire Sam #Gordon's execution #War: part 1 #War: part 2 # War: part 3 # In court: wrongful war termination # Sam gets a new red shirt for his concept from Guyisbackable (first video appearance of the new red shirt) # Bacon tries to torment Sam # A robot that was the voice of "Bomb-on" advert goes crazy # Sam gets a virus and does some stuttering without explosions # Sam, Mike, Mary and Scotty fail at "The Nonsense Game" # Sam goes crazy # Sam, the Error Adventurer War episode descriptions #Episode #4 of the series: Mike forms a team, prepares his first tank with the controller being Sam and partner being Mary, who also signed up. The armist was satisfied and said slowly that all who are signing up, were excited. #Episode #5 of the series: Sam starts the war by shooting his powerballs from the tank on the wall that can be used as the war start wall, which is breakable. After that, the guys start the war. # Episode #6 of the series: Sam, with help from Mike, shoots Gay Boy. # Episode #7 of the series: The war was wrongfully stopped by the opposite shadow figures. One of them is not Scotty. Villains The villains are Radar Overseer Robert, ChainSOI, GayBoy and Alan, who, how was said at the end of the 5th episode, are currently trying to kill Microsoft Sam and destroy their tank because they maybe hate him. The maximum point of health number is 1,000 HP. Alan Alan is a high school teenager who did not had any appearance in one of Guyisbackable's videos. He is a 13 year old boy and he mainly goes to ROFL School in the Republic of Guy. He was born on May 17, 2000. His voice was Speakonia Male 7 and his favorite color is light green. He is best known for eating at McDonald's and riding bicycles around the whole city without his parents and/or friends. Also known as Microsoft John or Radar Overseer Alan. He became a villain when the war started and is no longer a fan of Microsoft Sam and his friends. He has Microsoft Sam's hair in black, with the regular nose and happy mouth, depicted in a lime shirt with black pants (althrough seen on every Mii). His head shape is different from Sam's hair. Once hitten by strong powers, his power weaks for 15 points. ChainSOI ChainSOI is a big enemy of Microsoft Sam. He is very wrong and when once hitten by the strongest powers, his power weaks for just 5. Altrough nobody can chase him, ChainSOI is also the big enemy of Microsoft Mike and Mary. His voice can mostly be recommended Speakonia Male 4, however, he will use RoboSoft 1 because he appears to scare Scotty and some of his friends that Sam, Mike and Mary don't know him, but Scotty does. He appears to be mostly identical to Sam, but not for the hair color and eye time, and also the mouth type. His mouth type appears to be sad/angry, while his eyes are made to look like a Japanese and rotated to scary some people. However, he has the same hair shape as Sam does but with a different color: black. He is also depicted with the black hair, however, his eyebrows were flipped to form an angry face, in which it can scary others. Robert Radar Overseer Gordon is also a bigger enemy of Microsoft Mike, rather than ChainSOI, who is a big enemy of Microsoft Sam. Once hitten by strong powers, his power weaks for a half of a point, meaning he is a little stronger than ChainSOI. His voice is Speakonia Male 2. However, he sometimes collaborates with his haters, but very little because he mostly hates them rather than loving them. However, he is the worst thing ever during the war. He is identical to Radar Overseer Gordon, having the default hair, eyebrows, eyes, nose and mouth but with a blue instead if a red shirt. If Robert had a red shirt, he will be the default boy. However, he refused and wanted to look different instead. He is a villain too. However, he sometimes becomes an anti-villain during the rare times, or very rare footages, however, he is mostly a villain. He was former Scotty's friend. Gay Boy Gay Boy (often written together as GayBoy and also known as Nick) is the big enemy, but a little weaker than Alan, of Microsoft Mary. He formerly was a friend and arrested Alan, but he re-hired him after Alan heard of a war he is going to participate. Once hitten by strong powers, his power weaks for 20 points, making him Sam and Mike, along with Mary, being easy to defeat Gay Boy in the war. His voice is Speakonia Male 4, the voice ChainSOI had to be. However, he accepted and did a voice surgery, having the voice of Speakonia Male 4. He formerly had Speakonia Male 5's voice, but instantly, he accepted the new voice afterwards. He is depicted by an uncommon type of hair that nobody can know (in the series) with a yellow shirt and black pants. He is a villain as detected by others, from now on, as the war started. External links *First episode Category:Series